


GlitchGammastyle [Or in which a author has too much time on her hands, joins the chat log makers, and fucks up a bunch]

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Glitch!Gammastuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Condes cannot choose between hate or love for Meenah and Feferi, Condes is annoyed at Grahig and Dualsc, F/F, F/M, Gamma Glitch timeline, It'll be explained soon, M/M, Some Out of Characterness, all these irons in the fire, slight mentions of incest but not in that way, which should be expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: A large memo/chat log based around my Glitch!Gammastuck characters.Glitch!Gammastuck is basically a whole what-if Lord English fucked up, made a new session, and this session uses the DNA of the Ancestors to roll. Then add a bit of non-canon because these Ancestors don't go through the same shit as the true-ancestors, have their own personalities, and are generally *not* their Ancestors. Explanations in chapter 2.





	1. How to make a chatlog

**Author's Note:**

> condescendingCarnage: Condes = HIC  
> twiddlingAggravate: Psiion = Psiionic  
> calculatingGodhead: Signle = Signless  
> tyrantCommander: Grahig = Grand Highblood  
> arachnoidGramber: Spifan = Marquise Spinneret Mindfang  
> adventurousAmbiguious: Handma = Handmaid  
> adequiteCalico: Discip = Disciple  
> appetizingTruster: Summon = Summonr  
> grovellingAggreiver: Doloro = Dolorosa  
> guiltedCollector: Redgla = Redglare  
> calculatedAquarist: Dualsc = Dualscar  
> canteringTheropod: Darkle = Darkleer

[condescendingCarnage [CC] opened a memo [ Rainbow Factory 2.0 ] at XX:XX

CC: Okray, this is gonna g-Et sh-Ella glubb-Ed up at any tim-E but basickrilly its to talk and introduc-E oursh-Ellfs to -Ev-Ery kid, troll, ch-Erub or... what-Ev-Er sp-Eci-Es is out th-Er-E w-E don't glubbin' know aboat.  
CC: Any qu-Estions can be ask-Ed as long as its appropriat-E and I ask ya'll to be as r-Espectful as you can without coming off as compl-Et-E buldg-Elick-Ers. Psiion is gonna b-E my mod boi incas-E I am away or som-E squit.  
[twiddlingAggravate [TA] has joined the memo]  
TA: waiit what, oh gog what the fuck have you done. This wiill go to shiit so fucking fast.  
CC: You think I don't alr-Eady know aboat that? -Ev-Eryon-E knows m-Emos will go to squit r-E-El fast.  
TA: well at least you know already.   
[calculatingGodhead [CG] has joined the memo]  
CG: I see y9u made a mem9, C9ndes. Did Psii9n teach y9u 9r did Redgla d9 it f9r y9u?  
CC: Nah, I manag-Ed to do it on my own, so fuck you. S-Econdly, wow you'r-E not talking your ass off for onc-E.  
CG: I am n9t my true-selfs y9unger self, C9ndes. Y9u kn9w this as much as I d9.  
CG: Consid-Ering th-E fact I was th-Er-E to s-Ea you spawn us in as grubs was only mildly disturbing. Knowing I was mad-E from my glubbin' younger sh-Elf AND my d-Esc-End-Ent was on a whol-E n-Ew l-Ev-El, if I had to b-E hon-Est.  
CG: I am in full agreement with y9u 9n that, m9stly because it was disgustingly incesti9us and in all that is right and h9ly y9u sh9uld never have tw9 Amp0ras in 9ne gru6.  
TA: now youre speakiing my language even though ii dont have nothiing wrong wiith dualsc. despiite the fact he sometiimes fliirts wiith me, as iif the black romance with Grahiig wasnt enough for hiim.  
CC: Ugh, at l-East you don't hav-E to br-Eak them up at l-East onc-E a w-E-Ek b-Ecaus-E th-Ey wanna glubbin' stab -Each oth-Er.   
[tyrantCommander [TC] has joined the memo]  
TC: :oU oh damn this is a motherfuckin' memo? condes my motherfucking sister youre a miricicle.  
CC: No I'm not. Don't talk to m-E lik-E that cod.  
TC: :o( why not wicked sis?  
CC: It's r-E-Elly w-Eird to m-E, damn it. I don't n-E-Ed a r-Eason.  
TC: :o( alright then  
TA: get fuckiing owned you damn nerd  
TC: >:o( HONK!  
TA: 50RRY.  
TC: :o) honk  
CG: I f9rg9t that Grahig is a L9rd 9f Rage f9r a m9ment... remind me why we let him g9 g9d tier again?  
CC: To b-Eat th-E black king.  
CG: Right...  
TC: :oI you say that like its a bad thing man  
CG: C9nsidering the fact that y9ur true self killed my true self? Yes.  
TA: ii forgot all about out true selves iif ii had to be fuckiing honest. ii thiink ii found myself utterly fuckiing boriing or someshiit.  
[arachnidaGambler [AG] has joined the memo]  
AG: Condes are you serious. Why did you do this to yourself????????  
CC: Good question. Wouldn't I lik-E to know.  
AG: You're such a fucking dork and I fucking love you for that. <3<3<3<3  
CC: Thats not the only thing you lov-E m-E for, bab-E. <3<3<3<3  
TA: oh gross keep iit iin the pms. at least when redgla and handma do iit they speak iin another language.  
TC: :oU if i had to be motherfucking honest, i still question how the motherfucking hell they managed to get together despite their ancestors never meeting.  
CG: It's 6etter t9 never ask th9se questi9ns and just get 9n in life. 6ut I d9 agree with you.  
AG: Pro8a8ly due to the fact that Redgla likes the taste of red. ::::)  
CC: Cod that is so tru-E. I w-Ent to h-Er plan-Et onc-E and I saw th-Em filling pails. My poor virgin -Ey-Eballs.  
AG: Woman, we have fucking sex almost as often as Grahig and Summon. Don't even go to those levels........  
CC: Sh.  
[adventurousAmbiguious [AA] has joined the memo]  
AA: DEAR LORD. WHAT IN FUCK?  
AG: You're so fucking laaaaaaaate to the party Handma to even say shit.   
AA: FUCK YOU. I ASK WHY.  
CC: So our younger-not sh-Elv-Es and d-Esc-End-Ents can ask us squit but none have came.  
CG: That is 6ecause the mem9 is private. I've 6een inviting pe9ple since Psiion invited me.  
CC: Ah glub. Psiion, if you could please...?  
TA: on iit. also iinviited everyone else.  
CC: Oh cod what did you do.  
[adequiteCalico [AC], appetizingTruster [AT], grovellingAggreiver [GA], guiltedCollector [GC], calculatedAquarist [CA] and canteringTheropod [CT] have joined the memo]  
[Memo publicity changed from [PRIVATE] to [PUBLIC] by twiddlingAggravate]  
[Meenah has joined the memo]  
MEENAH: oh my cod 38O  
CC: Aw fuck not h-Er]


	2. Chatlog 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the Glitch!Gammastuck bs I got going on.  
> Also how do I code in colors. :(

[Meenah has joined the memo]  
MEENAH: oh my cod 38O  
CC: Aw fuck not h-Er  
MEENAH: what the glub do you mean by 'aw fuck not h-Er'. i'm shella sad now. 38(  
CG: C9ndes, please. Just 6ecause she is a fuchsia bl99d d9esn't mean y9u can't give affecti9n.  
CC: It's not a mann-Er of hatr-Ed, Signl-E. Mor-E lik-E th-E t-Emptation to -Either cull h-Er or hug h-Er. It's kinda hard.   
TA: your emotiions could not get anymore confusiing can it.  
CC: O)( S)(UT UP YA NOOKLICKER.  
TA: sorry ii only lick diisciip's nook  
CG: Guys please.  
MEENAH: )(A)(A)(A this is shella fun let me get the others in here.  
AA: YES PLEASE MORE PEOPLE MORE HELL.  
TC: :o) hope my motherfucking otherself and descendent come, honk. itd be all up and motherfucking interesting to meet them.  
AC: :>33 oh dear gog why in the outer realms does this purrlace even exists.   
GC: 1 7H1NK 1T5 F1N3. JUS7 H0P1NG 70 533 MY 07H3R 53LF.  
AG: I think my other self is veeeeeeeery into 8ooks. Hopefully my descendent isn't.... too embarressing.  
AT: tHE FACT THAT CONDES WENT THROUGH TO MAKING THIS MEMO SPEAKS TO ME IN SO MANY WAYS, nOT GOING TO LIE THERE,  
CA: this vwwont go vwwhale at all  
CC: Who the living glub said you could mak-E fish puns moth-Erglubb-Er.  
CA: i did  
CC: ... V-Ery whal-E th-En.  
CT: --> This cannot bode well for anyone, really  
CT: --> Considering the fact that our texts aren't even color coded as well  
CC: Oi, no Fourth Walling in this Christian Chat Log  
CT: --> Apologies, my highness  
CC: Oh my cod shut th-E glub up.  
TC: >:o( aye no telling my moirail to shut the glub up   
[Damara, Aranea, and Porrim have joined the memo]  
DAMARA: OH GOD THIS BAD  
AA: SHE SPEAKS LANGUAGE I LIKE  
AG: Of coooooooourse you do, you fucking horny demonic magic user you!   
AA: I WILL BUTCHER YOUR DESCENDENT AND RAISE ALL HELL ON YOUR PLANET  
AG: Try me, 8itch.  
CC: Aye yo clam the glub down, l-Et th-E d-Esc-End-Ents trickl-E in.  
PORRIM: Co+nsidering the fact that the autho+r do+sn't kno+w ho+w to write in so+me o+f us, they will remain o+n the sidelines.  
CG: That is perfectly fine with us, Porrim.  
ARANEA: Well this is completely interesting! A new story that can 8e told to us by our kind-of ancestors? How exciting! W8, aren't we going to wait for the other trolls? And how are we going to tell the others of what happens in here?  
CC: You hav-E a mouth don't you. Us-E it.  
MEENAH: get glubbin' schooled, Serket!  
PORRIM: No+w, No+w, children. No+ fighting.  
GA: Yes, Please Do+ No+t Fight Little Grublings  
MEENAH: oh cod a momma rosa on our butts  
CG: It gets w9rse when shes trying t9 6reak up a fight with Psii9n and Discip. She starts hissing.  
[ Roxy, Jane, Kanaya, Rose, and Karkat have joined the memo]  
ROXY: BATTERWITCH!  
CC: I AINT NO BATT-ERWIT)( YA FUCKIN' DRUNK DIMWITT!  
JANE: Oh my god Roxy. Why?  
ROXY: because she obviously is the fucking batterwitch! >;(  
CC: Do I )(AV-E to -Explain mys-Elf to all of you aboat US?  
ROSE: I think you might have to, before my sort-of-mother-sort-of-sister tries to go on a manhunt for you.   
KARKAT: HOW THE FUCK WOULD ROXY EVEN GET TO HER? SHES IN ANOTHER FUCKING UNIVERSE FOR GOGS SAKE.  
ROXY: i have my ways ;)  
CC: May I pl-Eas-E b-Egin?  
ROSE: You may.  
CC: A)(-EM. Alright th-En. Any qu-Estions can b-E ask-Ed aft-Er my whol-E rant on this... m-Ess. I will -Ev-En turn off my quirk!  
CC: The story all starts when a certain human and a green cherub fuck up. They basikrilly corrupted a 'code' which ended up being from the ancestors. The 'code' was the DNA of the Ancestors themselves which mixed with the 'code' of the descendents and created the 'code DNA' clones of them. These grubs were apart of what you can call the "Gamma" session. But we're a reely glitchy one.  
CC: For starters, when we landed in meteorites, not one of us shared the lusus of our blood. Fuchsias are fated to the Horrorterror, Gl'bgolyb, as a sort of royal servant. The Amporas are fated to seahorses, Makara to sea-goats, and Maryams to Virgin Grub Mothers. This is not the case for us.  
CC: Instead of a giant lusii that required the sacrifice of lusus, I was cared for by a what you call in human japanese as 'Orochi', well the full name is Yamata no Orochi. Instead of the sacrifice of lusus, I required the sacrifice of troll and grub alike to make sure the Orochi doesn't steal the soul of every troll and grub on our planet.  
CC: Dualsc grew up with a giant white whale, the largest in all of Alternia history. It was called 'Moby Dick' by you humans, and in fact it somehow managed to reproduce and appear on your planet. Thus that story. Grahig got a moutain goat, and Doloro got a Mother Grub that wasn't so Virgin. I could go on and on about this but I won't.  
CC: Due to us being closer to the ancestor side but also pretty close to our descendents, we grew to have our own personalities and quirks based and surrounding our original codings. By chance we were also picked by the game to enter the Medium, and we did, but we weren't supposed to win. Thank glub for the glitch.  
CC: The glitch became sentient and aided us on our journey, like a Exile. It was a guide and helped us when we were lost and clueless. We managed to beat the game, make our selves but not out of code but out of ectoslime, and we made a planet. This planet is apparently the same Alternia the ancestors, sorry, 'dancestors' probably lived on.   
CC: If it wasn't obvious, our relationship with the dancestors/ancestors and descendents is almost incestious in nature, as we were a code combined from the two DNAs. For example, I hold the MEENAH and FEFERI code DNA in my bloodpumper, and as a result they are techniqually my 'mothers' as you humans would say, but also my 'Aunts' or something.  
CC: As for god tiers, I myself am a Rouge of Life. Psiion is a Prince of Doom, Grahig is a glubbing Lord of Rage, and Handma is a Seer of Time. Any questions?  
MEENAH: wait so you're me, but also my like- descendent? how the shell does that work gill.  
CC: Don't ask m-E, I don't know. All I und-Erstand is that I'm mad-E of two cool gills DNA cod-E and thats that.  
ROXY: so basically, youre the batterwitch but also the batterwitches spawn and yet you also have your own soul and personality which obviously differs from Meenah and HIC herself.  
CC: -Exactly.  
ARANEA: How interesting. Its so... intricate in design. W8 that means Vriska and I made your version of 'Marquise Spinneret Mindfang'?  
AG: Exaaaaaaaatly, little gru8. I adopted more into Vriska then yours, personally, however you should 8e proud to know that I do read 8ooks almost daily. ::::)  
ARANEA: I don't know if I should feel proud or distur8ed.  
AG: Perfera8ly proud! ::::))))))))  
JANE: How... interesting. As Aranea said, its almost like a giant puzzle. I doubt you know everything do you?  
GC: 3X4C7LY. 1F 1 H4D 70 83 H0N35T, 1T G375 R34LLY 57R355FUL F1GUR1NG 0UT H0W W3 F1T 1N 7H3 D14M471C5 0F 7H1NG5.  
ROSE: A Seer of Time? How interesting. Does Handma know much about the future in pass in every timeline?  
AA: CONSIDERING I KEEP ALIVE THEM, YES. GLITCH HELP TOO BUT MOSTLY ME BECAUSE ROLE IS SEER AND TIME.  
KARKAT: DEAR GOD THIS CONFUSED MY FUCKING BRAIN SO MUCH I THINK IM GOING TO LEAVE. ILL TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS BUT ANYTHING ELSE IS UP TO YOU PEOPLE.  
[Karkat has left the memo]  
CG: That went 6y quick, h9wever I am upset he didn't say hell9 t9 me. :(  
AC: :>33 at least yours came, Signle


End file.
